


The Fallen

by SecondFallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFallen/pseuds/SecondFallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is stuck in soulless marriage, living in a home with an estranged wife who prefers eloping round the world. Castiel Novak is a Junior, just trying to get through the day without his older brother getting him arrested. When one night their lives cross and change their lives and those around them, forcing Dean and Castiel to make decisions that will make or break them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen

Castiel was pissed off, and Castiel does not get pissed off easily. His brother, Gabriel, seemed to think that it was a brilliant idea to gate crash a party in the city, an invitation only one as well.  
Not only was this party in the city and invitation only, it was also masquerade.

Castiel was quietly working out in his head how much it would hurt if he threw himself out of his bedroom window.

Gabriel was chatting away still, practically bouncing on his toes and the prospect of getting to corrupt is younger brother. "Cassie, pleaase, oh my god, it's going to be fabulous, just think about it okay, and there's a free bar, do you know what that means? Free booze, all you can drink until you pass out, free!" 

Castiel sighed, "Gabriel, have you forgotten something? I'm not even legal yet, I can't drink."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and laughed as if that was even a problem, "Cassie, bro, when have I ever let you down?" He reached into his wallet and pulled a very fake, but very real looking I.D.

Castiel took the card out of Gabriel's hands and looked at it with dubious eyes. "Gabriel... Where - how - did you even get this thing?"

He smirked, eyebrows waggling in a suggestive manner, reaching over and grabbing the I.D out of Castiel's hands and placing it in his jacket pocket.

"Dear brother of mine, there's just so much you don't know about me. Now that you have I.D you can come to the party with me. I bet they'll have those adorable mini foods being handed out, ugh, don't you just love those nibbles. Did I mention it was free?"

Castiel knew it was a lost cause, there was simply no way he was going to get out of this one, his brother was relentless, what he wanted he simply took. 

"I'll go with you on one condition-" Gabriel squeaked and clapped his hands in glee-"that you get me home at a reasonable time, it's my first day back at school tomorrow."

"Don't worry baby brother, I'll have you home before your carriage turns into a pumpkin again! Now, let's go get ready, I need to look gorgeous for the boys tonight." Gabriel sauntered off into his bedroom and Castiel could hear him singing away. 

Castiel sat on the sofa and ran his hands through his permanently messy black hair, a nervous habit he had took up over the years. Gabriel stuck his head out of his room frowning at Castiel.

"Excuse you, mister lazy, go get ready now or else!"

"Okay, I'm going now. Just calm down!" Castiel replied, heaving himself off the sofa and walking down the hallway towards the stairs up to his own room so he could begin getting ready.

Castiel was in no way looking forward to this night. A night of partying and a possible arrest was not his idea of fun. He could only hope that his brother at least tried not to get them into too much trouble.

Then again, his brother was Gabriel Novak, famous for his trouble making.

Castiel just knew this night was going to be one to remember.

 

Dean was really excited, like really fucking excited. It had been too long since he'd had a night out on the town, Sam was back from Stanford with his too hot for words girlfriend, Jess, and they had both been invited to Jess' parents annual gala in the City. Dean hadn't been listening to Sam when he explained what Jess's parents did, something to do with charities and them having more money than sense. The gala was a big wig event, everyone hyped about it months in advance, and tickets were a hot commodity. 

Dean didn't so much mind being the third wheel in the group, Lisa was out of town on business, something that Dean was oh so familiar with now. In their four years of marriage, Dean rarely saw his wife. She was a photo journalist and preferred travelling than staying at home with her husband. Dean should mind that his estranged wife was off trekking the globe, most likely with some hot young thing... But then again, Dean was going out tonight and was going to get so drunk he forgot his own name. 

Sam and Jess were staying in Dean's apartment for the time being, they were apartment hunting for when Sam finished his under grad cause, Jess already finishing her comparative literature course, and wanted to live closer to the family. 

Dean was happy that his baby brother was going to be moving back home. They were best friends and had missed plenty of quality time over the years. Dean was reminiscing about his youth with Sam, and the trouble they used to get into when Sam stumbled out of the guest room, attempting to fix his tie.

"Slow down saquatch, c'mere, you're hopeless. I'll fix your tie." Dean walked up to his younger brother, who seemed to never stop growing, with an impressive height of over six feet.

Sam huffed at his inability to sort his tie out, "Dude, I'm really nervous, I've never met Jess' parents and they're gonna be at the party tonight, what if they hate me?" Dean finished with Sam's tie replied to him, clapping him on the shoulder "Sammy, they're gonna love you, there's nothing to be worried about man."


End file.
